Sick
by Beccakell13
Summary: Veronica gets sick and Logan is there to take care of her. AU after Spit and Eggs.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings/Spoilers: It's AU, taking place after 3.09 (Spit and Eggs) so everything up to that point is fair game.

Disclaimer: I unfortunetly don't own anything. Just the thoughts that flow from my brain, through my hand and onto the paper.

A/N: Please read guys. This is the first time I'm attempted a multiple chapter story for VM. I hope you enjoy and, any reviews are greatly appreciated, no matter what it is. I'd love to hear what you have to say!

--

Her hands were cold but her face was flushed and her forehead was beginning to burn up. Logan carried her swiftly into his suite and the Grande and placed her gently on his bed. After watching her shiver a little, he quickly pulled the covers over her. She had fallen asleep in his arms on the way to the room, and he didn't want to wake her. He gently sat on the bed next to her and attempted to brush her bangs off of her clammy forehead. Once he was able to do so, he reached for her bag which he had dropped on the ground, and found her cell phone. It was late, almost one, and he knew Keith would be worried, so after walking into the adjacent room he quickly opened the list of contacts and found Keith's cell phone number

The line only rang once before Logan heard Keith's voice, raspy and tired, but unwilling to rest until he heard from his daughter. "Veronica? Where are you? I expected you home earlier!"

"Mr. Mars, its Logan-"

"Logan what's wrong? Is Veronica okay?" Logan could hear Keith's voice breaking and a jingle of keys in the background.

"She's fine. Just a little sick. I have her sleeping at my place. I'm sorry I didn't bring her home." Logan knew the relationship Keith and Veronica shared. Keith would do anything to protect his daughter, and though he didn't hate Logan, he didn't particularly like him. Logan was thinking about how the only reason why Keith ever put up with him was because Veronica had asked him to, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.

"She's sick? How sick? When did she get sick?" Keith's words were rushed and Logan's mind wandered again, he let out a deep sigh and couldn't help but think that Veronica was sick before of him.

"Trust me, she's fine. Just a slight fever. Nothing too bad." Logan yawned and looked over his shoulder into the bedroom. Veronica had curled up under the covers and he smiled in a lopsided manner. "I have to go Mr. Mars, but I'll have her call you when she wakes up in the morning."

Logan could hear Keith's nervous sigh and then Keith spoke, his voice smoother than previously. "Thanks for calling Logan. She's lucky to have you back in her life." Logan heard the click of Keith's phone hanging up before he could respond.

He slowly took the phone away from his ear and stood watching Veronica sleep, her breathing was steady as her chest gently rose and fell. "Back in her life? Did she talk to her dad about last night?" He let a slight smile spread across his face as he entered the bedroom and sat carefully on the side of the bed. He slipped off his shoes and pulled his legs up onto the bed, leaning against the backboard, he let of a small sigh as he watched her sleep. His mind began to wander again.

--

_It was dark out, and the rain fell steadily from the heavily clouded sky, but Logan didn't care. There was something about walking on the break during a spring shower. Maybe it was the fact that it only rarely rained in Neptune, but Logan thought it was something more. The rain helped wash away the bad, and after the storm he felt he could usher in the new. For most people, ushering in the new came around the New Year, but to Logan is seemed too trivial._

_Logan looked up from the sandy beach, expecting to see a wide, empty expansion of sand and water, he never expected to see someone else there. No one was ever at Dog Beach when it rained, but tonight, there by the ocean, sat a small dark figure. He was too far away to see, so he quietly walked closer._

_As he drew closer to the figure he saw the petite frame hunched over, shoulders forward and head down. It was clear to him that it was a girl, and in hopes of not scarring her, he stopped and called out before he got too close, his voice was soothing and calm. "Is everything alright miss?" He knew the girl had heard him, but when he got not response he stepped closer and tried again. "Hello? You're going to get sick if you just sit there, it's getting colder out."_

_Finally the girl turned her head shakily towards him and he saw it was Veronica. He slowly made his way over to her and sat quietly looking out at the crashing waves of the ocean. They hadn't talked much since the rape case at Hearst and he didn't know where to start. Finally, when it was clear that she didn't plan on saying anything, he took a deep breath and spoke. "What are you doing out here? It's late, and cold," he finally looks over at her and saw that she was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, "and you're hardly dressed for the rain."_

_Veronica slowly turned her head towards him. He was always worrying about her, he could see her chin chattering, but he tried to fight his mind and finally managed to tear his eyes away from her face. "I knew you'd be here." She tried to smile at him but he just stared, his mouth open and his eyes portraying his shock._

_"What do you mean?" He can't help but think how stupid the words sound. But there isn't anything else for him to say._

_"Logan, you've been avoiding me. For awhile now. And I've been trying to talk to you, but every time I call, every time I try, you just turn away." Her eyes, glassy and longing, look right into his._

--

Suddenly he found himself back in his room with Veronica lying next to him. He shook his head and tried to return his thoughts to the rest of the night. He can't remember anything else really, just the kiss. That kiss, so innocent, yet so perfect. He could still feel her lips on his. And that was when he knew, if he had gotten her inside sooner she wouldn't be sleeping off a fever in his bed. But then again, she wouldn't be in his bed. He couldn't help but smile to himself before leaning down and brushing his lips gently against her warm cheek.

"V, it's good to have you back. I love you." His words were mere whispers, but he knew it was easier to say everything when she wasn't awake. In the morning he'd tell her, but for now he just liked knowing that her sleeping body was lying next to him, it had been far too long since the last time they slept in the same bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I have no claim on Veronica Mars…but hey, I always welcome gifts…so if Rob is in a giving mood, I would NEVER turn away the offer!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. It's just been a very hectic couple of weeks. I've been pretty sick and I've been dealing with the term ending at school, so I've had to get in all of my makeup work and try to pull up my grades in school. Plus the stress of picking courses for my senior year of high school. I've had the chapter done for almost a little while but felt it needed some work, and I'm still not completely sure how I feel about it, and it's short but let me know what you think. I'll update much sooner this time I promise!**

----

Logan struggled to fall asleep that night in fear that Veronica would wake up and get sick but after finally drifting off into a restless sleep he awoke at 9:00 the next morning. Next to him, Veronica was beginning to stir. Her cheeks were red and she had traces of sweat sliding down her skin. He gently reached over to feel her forehead and after feeling the degree to which her fever had risen he stood to call the doctor. He quietly padded across the bedroom, his bare feet light on the cold wood floor. Before she could wake completely he slipped out of the room and gently shut the door.

----

Logan sat on the cold leather couch starring at the TV while he waited for the doctor to arrive. His legs were uneasy, shaking and bouncing so violently that he struggled to stand when he heard the knock at the door. He slowly opened the door and took the doctor's rain soaked coat and hung it up.

"It's still raining outside?" Logan led the doctor towards the bedroom door. He couldn't help but think of how stupid his question sounded.

"Yes Mr. Echolls. The rains' going on three days now, longest storm Neptune's seen in years." They entered the room to find Veronica was no longer in the bed. "Um Mr. Echolls, where is the-" Before the doctor could finish Logan had walked into the bathroom where he found Veronica with her arms draped around the toilet.

Veronica turned her head slowly from the toilet to look at Logan as he crouched next to her. His hand gently brushed over her back as she spoke. "I'm so sorry Logan. I'm guessing that watching over me while I throw up in your toilet wasn't really your plan for today." Slowly her eyes began to well with tears. She turned her head quickly back towards the toilet, making it just in time before throwing up again.

Logan swept her hair up into his hand, making sure to get every last strand. "Veronica don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. I will always be here to take care of you, even if you are throwing up in my toilet." He rubbed her back gently with his free hand. Once Veronica was able to pull away from the toilet he reached to grab a basin from next to the sink and led her back to the bedroom where the doctor stood. After making sure Veronica was comfortable with the doctor Logan left the room and returned to his place on the couch, mindlessly watching the TV again.

----

**A/N: again sorry for it being so short, I just wanted to get it up for people to read, and hopefully I'll get to write some more tonight or tomorrow and I'll post the next chapter more quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

**Disclaimer: Rob Thomas is basically GOD in my eyes, because he owns all the amazingness that is "Veronica Mars." So I owe everything to him since I'm using his characters.**

**A/N: So I promised this a few weeks ago, but in my defense I was sick, and then went away for a week and now I'm sick, AGAIN. This time it's mono, so I just spend all of my time either going to school or sleeping. So I apologize to anyone who is still reading this. I never intended to take near this long. I promise that my next update won't take as long! And if it does take as long feel free to come after me with pitchforks and knives and whatever else you can think of.**

**A/N2: As always, reviews are VERY welcome! They may even bring about the next chapter more quickly.**

Twenty minutes after the doctor left Veronica quietly padded across the cold wood floor of the bedroom. She approached the door and slowly pushed it open to reveal Logan sitting on the couch, his head tilted backwards and his mouth open as he slept restlessly. She smiled and began to make her way towards him before coughing loudly. Her cough was heavy and made her chest ache, she stopped and leaned on the nearest chair to catch her breath. Logan's eyes shot open at the noise.

"Veronica, what are you doing out of bed? You need to rest." He rose slowly and started to make his way towards her, grabbing a blanket off of the couch and wrapping it protectively around her shoulders.

"It was lonely-" Her words were cut off by another coughing fit. She gently took hold of the blanket around her before controlling her coughing. "I wanted to watch some TV with you." She smiled, but her eyes revealed how tired she was, and her face was still flush from her fever.

"Veronica, you need to rest. The doctor said that it's just the flu, and you'll be fine in a few days, but you need to sleep and stay hydrated." Logan knew she would be fine, but he still felt guilty, believing it was his fault that she was sick. He looked in her eyes and noticed a tiny spark, revealing to him how pointless it was for him to argue with her. "Fine, you can sit with me and watch, but I'm ordering you soup, and you need to be drinking fluids."

"Yes doctor." Veronica smiled up at him again and slowly made her way around to chair to sit on the cool white leather couch. She watched Logan as he made his way towards the phone and ordered her chicken noodle soup from the kitchen. Before he returned to the couch she had grabbed the remote and flipped through the stations, landing on The Hills on MTV. She heard Logan let out a low groan as he made his way back to the couch.

"You're going to make me watch Lauren and all her drama?" Logan wraps his arm around Veronica who is pouting up at him and nodding. "Fine, but only because you're sick. At least she got rid of that Jason guy; he just wasn't worth her time."

Veronica lets out a raspy laugh and they hear a knock at the door. Logan stands slowly, making sure not to disturb the blanket that is wrapped around Veronica. He silently answers the door and takes the food from the guy standing in front of him. After closing the door he turns back to face Veronica, a large bowl of soup and a bottle of ginger ale in his hand. "Now V, you need to be a big girl and eat all of your soup." He smiles over at her as he slowly makes his way back to the couch, making sure not to spill.

Veronica takes the bowl and spoon but speaks before taking a bite, "um Logan, I just realized that my dad doesn't-" She begins to cough again and he sits down next to her protectively rubbing her back.

"Don't even worry about it. I spoke to him last night, but that reminds me. I need to call him again. So eat your soup and I'll be back." He stands slowly, looking over his shoulder as he walks into the bedroom to grab his cell phone.

----

"Hey Keith, sorry I didn't call sooner." Logan sits on the bed as he quietly talks to Keith. "Yea she's fine, don't worry. She just has the flu. But I think it would be best if she stays here for a few days, since it's still raining and everything." He breathes deeply waiting for Keith's reply.

"Yes, I promise she'll be fine. She's got soup, and I'm making sure she stays hydrated. And she's watching 'The Hills' as we speak…Yea, I have 'The South Park Movie', you don't have to worry!" Logan yawns as he stands up, still clutching the phone to his ear.

"Sure thing Keith, she'll call you later. Thanks for understanding" The phone clicks and Logan listens for the dial tone before he pressing end and placing his cell phone back on the bed.

----

The hot soup drips down Veronica's chin as she gaps at the TV. Logan walks back in a laughs at the sight before inquiring. "Did something just happen?"

Veronica turns towards him a little and smiles. "Oh nothing really, just that Spencer guy, he really irks me. Heidi totally just needs to drop him." Logan drops back on the couch, making the soup splash a little in the bowl. Veronica just smiles as she leans into him again and takes another bite of her soup.

----

**A/N: Okay…one final author's note. Sorry if it felt like this left of weirdly, I was having trouble finding a place to stop. I think there will only be like 1 or 2 more chapters, and I promise to have them done sooner. Thanks again for reading, and PLEASE review. Pretty please, with a cherry on top!**


	4. Author's Note

A/N:

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but I have yet to write another chapter. I'm dealing with some very personal stuff right now which has put a major damper on my creative writing. I also have a huge research paper for my English class, which is basically the basis for my junior year, if I don't do well I'm basically screwed. Plus I've been swamped with other school work lately.

Because of the unfortunate circumstances I've decided to step back for a little while. I will try to return to this fic within the next couple of weeks, but only if people are still interested. So please let me know if you would like me to continue when I get a chance. Thanks again, and sorry that it's been awhile!


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Disclaimer: As mentioned before…I bow down to Rob Thomas, because he is the lucky owner of all things Veronica Mars. Oh and the CW as well.

A/N: So I know it has been quite awhile. And in all truth I wasn't even expecting to get back to writing this soon. I've been writing a huge research paper for school, but decided that a little fic writing would help release some creative energy. So glad to see that there are people still reading this, and I'm sorry again for the long wait. This chapter isn't long because my family is coming over for Easter, but I hope you enjoy! And reviews are GREATLY appreciated!

---

Veronica awoke a few hours later to find Logan cradling her in his arms on the couch. The large HD TV had been left on when they both fell asleep in the middle of the movie marathon. The room surrounding her was quite except for the light snores coming from Logan and the soft music that was playing during the credits of a random movie.

Logan began to stir slowly and Veronica smiled, but before long she was struck with another coughing fit. Once it subsided and Logan had opened his eyes, she groaned. "Luckily for me I'm a fast healer…so this flu should be gone in a day or two."

Logan just looked at her and nodded his head. The one thought that passed through his mind was that Veronica would have to go home when she got better. And he definitely didn't want that to happen. But he knew she was miserable being sick, so for her sake he hoped that she really would bounce back quickly. Finally, he looked over at the clock and realized that it read 11:30. He couldn't believe they had basically slept the night away. "V, let's get you into bed. You need sleep."

Veronica just nodded as she slowly got up. Her muscles still ached from the fever she had been nursing. She groaned a little when she stood, so Logan scooped her into his arms. "Sick girls don't walk. They get the royal treatment." He smiled at her and lightly brushed his lips across her forehead before walking into his bedroom and placing her on the bed. Before long to two were fast sleep, Veronica wrapped tightly in Logan's arms.

---

The next day had drifted swiftly by. Veronica and Logan ended up spending most of their time sleeping the day away. When Veronica had finally awoken, she found her fever had subsided, but Logan was no where to be seen. She reached over to feel the mussed sheets and realized they were still warm. So she quietly made her way out towards the living room, where Logan was once again watching TV.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Well hello sleepy. How are you feeling? Because you look much better!" He stood up and walked slowly towards her, placing his hand on her forehead and nodding. Immediately after removing his hand from her forehead he sneezed.

Veronica laughed as Logan's body doubled over from the unexpected sneeze. "Well I'm feeling much better. But you my friend…"

"V, I'm fine. A sneeze means nothing…unless you're a petite little blonde. Because man, you have to make a production out of everything. You made a simple sneeze into a full-blown flu!" He laughed lightly before leading her towards the couch.

Once Veronica had comfortable seated herself on the couch, Logan lifted a silver cover off of a platter. "I ordered soup for you, and yes you have to eat it. It isn't exactly hot anymore though. But it's still warm!"

Veronica sat there and watched him as he lifted the bowl of soup off of the tray and handed it to her. She was glad that she was here, with him again. Even if it was before she was sick. Once she took the soup Logan sneezed again and then started to couch. She rolled her eyes at him as he sat down and brushed it all off. The boy could be stubborn, especially when it came to him being sick.

---

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was short, but I wanted to get it out there. I think I'm only going to do one more chapter. And I'll have it out next weekend I think. Fortunately, April vacation begins next weekend…so I'll have more free time. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and once again thanks for sticking with me throughout this!

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. So please, click the little purple button and lemme know your thoughts!


End file.
